Dirty Little Secret
by CrashingForYou
Summary: Sophie is the outsider, Sian is the new girl. They both have their secrets, but how long can they keep up all the lies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys so this is my first Sophie and Sian Fic. I hope you like it and let me know what you think yeah cause it helps Oh and of course I dont own anything blah blah blah. So anyway enjoy!**_

_**  
Sophies POV  
Intro**__**  
**_**_Sophie is the outsider, she has one friend, Chesney. Everyone thinks their together but they both know that would never happen. Sophie was gay and Chesney was the only person who knew so to make sure no one ever found out about Sophie, they never corrected anyone. Chesney was a good friend and didn't mind he just wanted to look out for his best friend._**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sophie woke up again, breathless, sweat dripping from her skin. These dreams where getting worse, more intense. Sometimes she even knew she was dreaming but didn't want to wake up. As always she would grab her diary and write down what had happened, how it made her feel. She sat up and tried to think of how to word it and as always she found it hard. How could she put into words how this girl made her feel. She was gorgeous, gorgeous blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes like the ocean. Sophie felt like she was swimming every time she looked into them. Sophie knew she shouldn't do this to herself, fall for the straight new girl but she couldn't stop herself. She remembers the first time she met her, it was just before the school term was due to start.

Sophie was in this little café in town with Chesney when SHE walked in, she was the most beautiful blond girl Sophie had ever seen. She looked a little sad, she was smiling but it was her eyes, they looked so mystifying but broken, like they where hiding something . Sophie couldn't help but stare at her. Chesney had been trying to get Sophie's attention for about 5 minutes now. "Why don't you go talk to her" "Uh what" "Oh come on Soph you've been staring at her for 5 minutes now and if she notices she's just gonna find it creepy which to be honest it kind of is" "I'm not staring I'm just observing, I haven't seen her in here before, maybe she's that new girl that's starting on Monday" Chesney didn't look convinced but left it where it was, "What new girl?" he asked after taking a sip of his milkshake "Apparently there's a new girl starting who use to go to a private all-girls school or something, she's only like the most talked about thing in school"  
"Well you know I don't really keep up with the gossip and hey an all-girls school sounds right up your street" he started to giggle but soon shut up when Sophie punched him in the arm. She went to look at the girl and noticed she was already staring at them laughing at the little fight that was occurring. "Oh shit Ches, she's looking at us" She said putting her hand up to hide her face, Chesney slapped it down. "Don't do that it looks rude" Chesney was never the confidant type but when it came to winding Sophie up he was an expert. "Hey umm you on your own" The blond girl smiled and nodded "You can sit with us if you want" Sophie shot Chesney a look but he just smirked and looked back at the blond "Umm thanks" Sophie watched her as the girl moved her stuff over and sat next to her facing Chesney 'Her voice is amazing, she smells amazing, damn it Soph don't do this' Sophie thought Chesney started to speak "Hi I'm Chesney and this is my frie… my girlfriend Sophie" "Hi" She turned to look at Sophie "I'm Sian"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so here is chapter 2, I know the first two chapters are a little slow and short but I promise it will get better =) Oh and please review I like to know what people think. Enjoy!**_

_**Intro**_

**Sian is the new girl, all the guys like her and all the girls want to be her friend, she was like the new toy. She soon became one of the popular people. But no one really knew her. She liked being popular and wanted to keep it that way even if it means lying to everyone including herself.**

Sian had been walking around town for about an hour or so trying to take everything in, she knew that when she started in her new school on Monday that everything would change. She would have to decide who she was going to be, she had one chance to fit in. The problem she had is she didn't know who she wanted to be. In her old school it was easy, she was herself, but in the end that didn't work and now she was here starting a new life.

She decided she wasn't ready to go home yet, she walked into this little café place, then she saw HER, this girl looked like something out of a dream, and those eyes, their was something about those eyes that Sian couldn't put her finger on. Sian pushed that thought away and went to sit down. As Sian was looking at the menu every now and then she would steal a glance at this girl.

'shit, she's looking at me ok just stay calm its fine'

She saw this girl talking to a funny looking guy with ginger hair 'probably her boyfriend' she thought with a little bit of sadness 'wait Sian what are you doing, that kind of thinking is what got you here in the first place'

All of a sudden the girl leant forward and punched the funny looking guy in the arm, Sian couldn't help but laugh covering her mouth to try and control it. She saw the girl put her hand up to cover her face. 'great Sian you've been here one day and already people think you're a freak who laughs at random people'

'oh fuck that guy is talking to me'

"Hey umm you on your own"

'what kind of question is that, does it look like anyone else is around' Sian thought about saying this but bit her tongue and just smiled and nodded.

Sian wondered why he had asked her that but her question was soon answered

"You can sit with us if you want"

Sian thought about it for a second 'no point in wasting time making friends, might aswell start now'

"Umm thanks"

Sian grabbed her bag and decided to sit next to the brunette girl, Sian knew if she sat in front of her she would just get lost trying to figure out what it was about those eyes.

Sian had been a little lost in her own thoughts and it took a second for her to realize that the funny looking guy was talking to her again

"Hi I'm Chesney and this is my frie… my girlfriend Sophie"

'What was with the little slip-up there, did he forget she was his girlfriend or something' Sian wondered why she cared then noticed she hadn't said anything yet.

"Hi" She couldn't stop herself she just had to look at her, she had to look in to those amazing eyes.

"I'm Sian"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sophies POV**_

**_Okay so here you are, Chapter 3, Ch 4 should be up soon I'm already writing it just need to put on the finishing touches but untill then. Enjoy!_**

Sophie, Sian and Chesney had been sat in the cafe for quite a while, At first it was awkward for Sophie to talk worried she might say something stupid but Sian seemed nice enough and Sophie slowly eased into it and even offered to buy Sian a drink, eventually they started talking about what the school was like and what the teachers were like. Every time Sophie or Chesney tried to bring up Sian's old school, she would change the subject, she explained that it wasn't really all that exiting and they let it go. Sophie knew there was more to it but didn't want to push it, mostly because when Sian asked about what the other kids in school were like Sophie left out the part about them being practically hated by everyone, She didn't want to get into it.

Sian looked at her watch

"Shit I told my dad I'd be home ages ago" "Not that he gives a shit" she muttered under her breath

"Oh okay well I guess I'll see you in school on Monday" Sophie said knowing full well this would probably be the last time Sian would talk to either of them

"Yeah that's if I don't get lost"

"Well we can come pick you up and walk with you if you want, where d'you live?" Chesney said with a twinge of hope in his eyes "oww" Sophie had just kicked him under the table. He gave her a look of confusion.

Sian looked a little confused at the sudden oww but thought nothing of it

"Umm yeah that would be great, I live on Viaduct Street"

"Great that's just round the corner from us, we live on Coronation street"

"Okay well my house numbers 9 so just come get me at say 8:30 anyway I'm sorry guys but I really have to go, It was nice meeting you and thanks for the banana milkshake Soph". she said this yet again looking straight into Sophie's eyes and smiling.

'Damn it why does she have to do that, and only Chesney has ever called me Soph but it sounds so much hotter when she says it, I'm just lucky I'm sitting down otherwise my knees would have failed to function, abit like my mouth is right about now, Fucking hell Soph say something' She tried but all she could manage was a crazy nod and a mumble about it being 'okay' and 'any time'.

Sian chuckled a little then she was gone turning around to wave before walking of across the street and out of sight.

"Okay so what the hell was all that about, why did you kick me"

"Chesney you may have just planned her social suicide, If she turns up at school with us that's it she's branded as a loser"

"Look I think Sian will be okay besides maybe that's not such a bad thing I mean do you really want her hanging out with that bitch Amy and her arse of a boyfriend Chris, who guaranteed will try and set her up with his idiot wanker brother Ryan"

"Ches, she should have the chance to decide that"

"Okay so what the hell do you want me to do, not turn up"

"No but maybe oh I don't know, you're the smart one remember"

"Besides she's fit"

Sophie nearly choked on her milkshake

"CHESNEY" Even though she 100% agreed with the comment

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!"

"because if she's fit they'll probably ignore the fact that she turned up with us and put it down to being desperate and not knowing anyone yet" He leaned back taking a sip of his milkshake with a smug look on his face looking very proud of his logic.

Sophie hated that he was right but she had to agree "Okay yeah point well made"

"Besides Soph at least if gives her a chance to know us better before everyone else brainwashes her, I really like her Soph she's just so cool and laid back and well…"

"Stunning" Sophie hadn't even realized she was thinking out loud, she started to blush but Chesney didn't take much notice

"Yeah that's it, she's stunning, do you think I have a shot?"

" You want my honest opinion" Sophie grinned, it was her turn to by smug

"You haven't got a hope in hell, she's gonna have her pick of pretty much all the guys and lets face it Ches to a girl like that you just don't compare plus you already told her we were together so unless you intend to break us up"

Chesney looked rather hurt by this and Sophies face softened

"I'm sorry Ches I just didn't want to get your hopes up, besides you never know maybe geeky swots are her thing" She smiled at him to show she was kidding but it didn't seem to work.

"I'm gonna go okay Soph, I'l see you Monday"

Oh come Chesney I was only kidding" but he had already got to the door

"Chesney!" He had gone

'Oh well done genius'

"Dammit"

She got up and left too, she would try and speak to Chesney tomorrow she didn't want to leave it till Monday but right now she knew she had to get home, She had spent her whole summer holidays doing nothing and as always left all her work till the last minute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophies POV**

**Enjoy!**

Sophie was sat on her bed looking at this blank notebook her mum had given her for school with specific instructions not to use it for anything other than school but Sophie never listened, it was her speciality. It was a nice looking notebook, white with a green piece of material to let you know what page you were on, it didn't stay white for long, she started to doodle all over it, make it her own, most people would just write their name but Sophie was certainly not most people. She opened it and just started to write.

_Hi I'm Sophie ok so I've never done this before but after the weekend I've had I think now would be a good time to start, first off lets get one thing straight (ha that's a little ironic cause well I'm gay, there I said it) anyway yeah what was I gonna say oh right yeah I hate life! don't get me wrong I love it to but its just so damn complicated. Okay so you have my mum and dad who spend so much time having to deal with whatever shit Rosie (that's my sister she's so shallow and self-absorbed but lets not go there now shall we) has caused that they never really notice me. I'll forever be in Rosie's shadow, but I try not to let it get me to much and there are pluses in my life like Chesney, my art, my camera and music but out of all the things in my life none are as amazing as the soul reason for my new found desire to write._

_Her name is Sian and oh my good God in heaven she is amazing okay so I met her yesterday and I know what your thinking 'you haven't even known her 5 minutes Blah Blah Blah but I cant help it plus this is the one thing I cant talk to Chesney about cause I think he likes her to, actually I know he does cause he told me and at the end of the day she's straight and waaaay out of my league so why bring it up. I was actually surprised when she agreed to sit with us._

Sophie stopped writing and looked at the clock 11:50pm "shit" she had school and hadn't done any work or gone to apologise to Chesney 'Never mind I'll just apologise twice as much tomorrow'

_Well its getting late and I have school tomorrow *groan* so I guess I'll fill you in on her a bit more tomorrow. Night umm shit what do I call you, I'll think off that tomorrow as well X3X_

**Sians POV**

Sian waited until she heard the front door slam meaning her dad had left for work before she decided to get up, it was only 6:30 but Sian couldn't be bothered to go back to sleep plus she was dieing for a fag, she had tried to quit but was so nervous about today that she felt justified. It did make it a little easier that she had already made two new friends, Sian put her hoody on then headed downstairs, she shoved the radio on and made herself a cup of coffee then went outside to smoke her fag. Whilst she was sitting on the step she thought about Sophie and wondered about how weird she had been acting 'I don't know maybe she's always that weird' Sian started to giggle to herself 'maybe judging by Chesneys reaction to me, she's worried I'll steal him off her well trust me there is no chance of that happening its Chesney who should be the worried one' Sian had a smirk on her face but soon shook it off 'No Sian he shouldn't be worried, there is absolutely nothing he should be worried about' Sian threw her fag as she heard the radio say it was 7:30 "Fuck" Sian ran up the stairs and quickly jumped in the shower then started to rush around getting ready. 8:30 came around and right on time there was a knock on the door

"Come in I'll be down in a sec I'm just trying to find my shirt"

Sophie and Chesney walked through the door a little apprehensive and as if Sian had a sixth sense she popped her head over the banister

"Don't worry my dads gone to work already so make yourself at home"

Chesney turned away so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash but Sophie just stared at her, mouth slightly open, eyes wide "Oh my god" was all Sophie could muster. Sian looked a little confused the realized she was standing there in her bra.

"Oh shit sorry I still can't find my bloody shirt, Might have to end up sharing yours" She winked at Sophie then turned around and ran back into her room.

"Soph has she gone, Soph, Sophie!"

"Uh what oh um yeah"

Sian checked in the bathroom and eventually found her shirt shoved in the back of the cupboard 'what the hell is it doing in here ah well no time to ponder the placement of my shirt. I still cant believe I just said that to her what was I thinking now she really is gonna think I'm a freak who walks around half naked winking at people'

Sian was finally ready as she grabbed her leather jacket and sprinted down the stairs.

"You guys ready"

"yep but are you" Chasney said smiling at her

Sian nodded and smiled, she turned to look at Sophie who didn't seem to impressed 'Damn it was he just flirting with me, no wonder she looks so pissed off'

"Umm right so shall we go ladies we're already running a little late"

And with that they all left.

The walk to school was pretty silent it mostly consisted of Chesney muttering something or other about C.O.D or some kind of fish, I wasn't really paying that much attention I was to busy staring at Sophie who seemed a little lost in her own world, 'God she IS beautiful' and Sian felt okay in thinking that after all it was just an observation, right?

"Well here we are" Chesney said pointing towards the school gates

'Okay here it goes'

**Okay so there you have it, chapter 4 so let me know what you thought, also if anyone has any suggestions for what Sophie should call her diary/journal then let me know =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys so here it is (finally) chapter 5. I've had it ready for a while but me being me I kept making little changes cause I felt like it was missing something but I eventully realized I wasnt gonna make it any better so I really do hope you enjoy and please review cause every single one I've had so far has put a smile on my face so thank you =) Also Denise thank you for you diary name ideas I had already thought of a name by the time you reviewed but you'l soon see that it is similer to one of you suggestions.**

**Sophies POV**

Sophie slammed the front door shut and went straight towards the stairs but half way up she was stopped by her mum shouting to her

"You want a coffee love?"

"Umm yeah thanks can you bring it up to me please"

Sophie attempted a second time to ascend further up the stairs but was stopped yet again by her mother.

"Hey I don't think so madam, if you want one you can at least take it up yourself"

"Fine just forget it then" Sophie said before sighing and yet again attempting to get closer to her room

"Whoa hang on young lady what you rushing off for, come here"

Sophie let out a huff before turning around and descending back down the stairs but stopped at the bottom.

"What?"

"Alright no need to take that tone with me, anyway answer my question"

"I'm goin to my room is that a crime or somein"

"Sophie what have I told you about that tone and anyway why you in such a rush?"

"Oh I wanna go up there so I can snort coke and get ready to do my rounds on the street corners"

"That's not funny Soph I'm only trying to take an interest, anyway how's everything at school"

"Umm yeah fine, look mum I'm sorry but I got a load of work to do so yeah We'll talk later ok" and with that Sophie legged it up the stairs before her Mum could ask anymore questions leaving her mum there looking rather confused that her daughter is actually planning on doing homework, deciding that it must be art homework she thought no more of it and went back to making her brew.

When Sophie finally got to her room she threw her bag on the floor and shutting the door behind her she fell back onto the door and slid down it untill she was sitting on the floor, putting her head in her hands she breathed a sigh of relief that it was Friday. As she looked up she noticed her diary on her bedside table. She stood up and grabbed a pen from her bag, she then grabbed the diary and flung it and herself on the bed and began to write.

_Dear Brooke, yep I'm calling you Brooke, don't ask me why, it was just a name that popped into my head last night and if you don't like it you can go burn in a forest fire for all I care. Sorry I'm just a little stressed, lets just say it been a verrry long week. I'd like to say its all down to the mass amounts of coffee I've been consuming lately which by 3am every morning I instantly regret but alas no and funny thing is its not even completely to do with Sian. Okay how about I start with Monday well I can definatly tell you whose to blame for that day from hell, its Chesney, he broke up with me. Now I know what your thinking, 'isn't Chesney a guy' and 'I thought you where gay' well yes both of those statements are true. Okay maybe I should explain a few things, me and Ches have been friends since we were in nappies but we've only been really close or boy and girlfriend to the rest of the world for a year or so now, see what happened was….._

"You alright CHESSney"

"It's Chesney and why don't you go do one Ryan I'm not in the mood"

"Come on Ryan give him a break' Sophie chirped in, she was sitting on a table with another girl who was half painting her nails and half watching the exchange between the boys.

"Oh what's the matter did your maths book break up with you"

Chesney stood up he really wasn't in the mood for more of Ryans wind ups, he turned to face Ryan, if it wasn't for the fact Chesney was shorter then Ryan then they would have been eye to eye.

"Fuck off Ryan"

"Woo! Gay boy has balls" Ryan said looking up above Chesneys head, as Chesney turned his head to see what it was Ryan was looking at he saw Ryans older brother Chris who was a little taller then Ryan and far bulkier which was why he was the rugby player and Ryan stuck to football.

Sophie had been watching with a saddened face, she hated when Ryan did this, tried to act like the big man to impress his older brother, she knew deep down he wasn't all bad, when they were alone together and it was just the two of them he could be really sweet, granted he was still an idiot and a bit of a bully in front of everyone else. What was worse was that deep down Sophie also knew that whenever Ryan was being really sweet to her it was just to get into her pants and after hearing what Ryan had called Ches she'd had enough, of everything. She stood up and went up to Ryan, turning him around.

"Ryan seriously stop it okay!"

Upon hearing this, the whole hall started to silence obviously interested in what the girl was shouting about. Under normal and less public circumstances Ryan might have listened but with everyone watching he had to put his 'hard man' head on.

"Come on babes, I'm just stating a fact I know he's your mate but doest stop him from being the biggest homo since umm well I don't know but he still seems gay to me"

"Well he's not alright so just leave him alone"

"Oh yeah and how the hell would you know"

Sophie thought about her next move, this could ruin everything but she couldn't let Ryan push Ches (and even her sometimes if he felt like it) around anymore.

"Fine Ryan you want me to prove it to you"

Ryan folded his arms, waiting to see how exactly she was going to prove it.

Sophie turned round grabbing Chesney by the scruff of the neck and kissed him and he kissed her back after getting over the shock. The kissed only lasted seconds then Sophie pulled away. Ryans face dropped.

"There see now if he was gay he wouldn't have kissed me back would he"

Once Ryan had got over the shock his faced changed, he looked like a bull about to charge.

"You what!" he looked past Sophie and then lunged at Chesney, fist at the ready but Sophie stepped in the way

"Soph move or I swear I'll"

"Or you'll what eh hit me instead, you know what Ryan I really don't give a fuck what you do or who you pretend to be anymore we're over". With that, she grabbed Chesneys arm and they both left, leaving Ryan standing in the middle of the hall, Chris put his hand on his brothers shoulder who now looked like a lost little boy.

"Come on mate, they'll be other birds" but deep down he knew that wasn't the problem. The problem was that almost everyone was now whispering to one another and looking at Ryan.

Chesney and Sophie were sat leaning against a radiator in one of the many abandoned hallways.

"So what's goin on Ches usually you just ignore Ryan and his little outbursts what's up?"

"Never mind that, what the hell did you just do?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Oh come off it Soph I'm not the idiot in all this remember, never have you defended me like that before, usually you just give me the 'sorry there's nothing I can do' look and leave your brute of a boyfriend to it"

"Ex-boyfriend and I've wanted to do it for a while just never found the right time"

"The right time? Soph you just kissed me and broke up with him in front of everyone, how exactly did that seem like the right time to you?"

Sophie looked a little lost, how could she explain, she looked at Ches who genuinely wanted an answer to that question and truth be told she felt like she owed him that much.

"I'm gay"

Chesney shook his head in disbelief

"Wh…wh… what but Ryan and… What!"

"I've know for a really long time Ches and when it was just me and you as mates it never really mattered but then we got to comp and things changed, I started to you know 'develop' and guys were noticing me." Sophie stopped to see if Chesney understood and he seemed to nod a little to indicate that he did. "Anyway Amy came up to me one day and asked if I wanted to sit with them which is a little weird but I'd never really had and friends who where girls so I thought what the hell, she commented on the fact that I'd never had a boyfriend even though loads of what she liked to call 'proper fit lads' where interested in me. She pointed towards Ryan and told me he liked me or actually he thought I was 'fit' and then she said that "you'd have to be gay to turn that one down"." Sophies voice started to break a little but she had to get this out."I froze up Ches I was terrified people would find out, I mean why would she say that, why would she use THAT word. So I did what I had to, I got a boyfriend, and started hanging round with Amy and all that, I knew while I was with them no-one would question anything about me, hell I could say I was related to the queen and no-one would bat an eyelid"

"Wait so let me get this straight and excuse the pun but you hung round with Amy and Chris so no-one would have a go and Ryan was just part of the deal"

"Yep that's the long and short of it, I can't stand him Ches, I mean he can be nice sometimes but still every time I kissed him I felt disgusted with myself and repulsed by him"

"Hang on though doesn't that put kind of a hole in your 'wouldn't kiss back if he's gay' theory cause I mean your apparently gay and you kissed him back on more than one occasion and you just kissed me and from where I was standing it looked believable to me"

"Ches that's so not the point and besides he's an idiot, tell him the world was flattened while he was asleep and he'd ask if he'd be able to kick a ball of the edge"

"Ha fair point. You know I've missed you Soph we were mates for so long and then poof you just stopped hanging around, I always thought you'd come to your senses and realized you didn't want a dweep for a mate"

"Aww you big softy and Ches your not a dweep and I'm sorry ok I guess my survival instincts kicked in and I did what I thought I had to" Sophie grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. At that moment, Ryan walked around the corner followed by Chris who had his arm wrapped around the girl Sophie was with earlier.

"Aww well aint this cosy, so what you broke up with me for that, nice one Soph talk about down grading. You know what mate your welcome to her she was shit in bed anyway"

"What the fuck Ryan we haven't even slept together so why even bother trying to lie about it right in front of me, your really are an idiot aren't you" Sophie laughed a little at the stupidity of the boy standing in front of her, even Chesney giggled a bit.

Ryan walked off clearly not happy that Sophie had just embarrassed him again.

Chris went to go after him but the girl beside him turned him around and kissed him on the cheek

"I'll catch you up babe yeah" He nodded before sprinting after Ryan.

Sophie stood up to face her friend "Amz I'm sorry ok I know…"

"Save it Soph we're through okay and I hope you don't think you can come crawling back to us when you're finished with book worm over there"

"Come on Amy what about 'hoes before bros' Amy laughed

"Soph love we don't live in some soap opera in reality its 'sex before socializing'. I can't be your friend cause Ryan is Chris's brother and well that means it's either you or them and I'm sorry Soph but Chris gives me something you can't if you know what I mean". Amy winked and went to leave but turned back around "Soph also if you think Ryan's gonna let what you just did to him go you got no chance, and I don't mean breaking up with him, he'll probably have replaced you by the end of the day but you just showed up the second most popular guy in school, after Chris of course, so babes whatever happens it's your own fault" and with that she did leave. Sophie turned around and sat down next to Chesney and leant on him, he placed his arm around her, hoping this would somehow help a little.

"What have I done Ches, he's gonna make the rest of our time here hell. I'm so sorry Ches"

"Hey don't worry about it, he already made a nightmare of mine so nothings gonna change much for me" he smiled down at her trying to comfort her a little. Chesney was angry that she ditched him as a friend to keep her secret well a secret but he understood why she did it and deep down he knows he would have done the same.

"You know what I may have lost my friends, my boyfriend and my social status but I got something far better then that"

"Oh yeah what"

"My best friend back" Sophie smiled at him, she had missed him to, they had shared pretty much everything together and she was the reason they had lost that

"Aww now whose being the softy, come here" he pulled her in to another hug

"OH MY GOD that's it!" Sophie said jumping out of the hug

"What?"

"Ches everyone now thinks were a couple right?"

"Yeah I know I don't know what's worse people thinking I'm gay or people thinking I'm with a girl who IS actually gay"

"Hey I'm not that bad anyway you're missing the point"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ches if people think we're together then there not gonna suspect that I'm gay and since they're all just assuming we are its not technically lying, its just not correcting them"

"Rrrrrright ok so umm what you want us to go along with it" Sophie nodded rather proud of her attempt number two of 'operations Sophies closet' as she liked to think of it

"And what may I ask is in it for me?"

"Ah now that's the genius part cause not only will you score 'locker room' points for bagging such a hot babe but Ryan will no way want people thinking he was dumped for a gay guy"

"Well you definitely think highly of yourself don't you"

"Mah it's a gift, nah to be honest its Amy, I think after all this time she's rubbed off on me"

"Well I can see the logic I guess"

Sophie looked confused "What? In Amy rubbing off on me"

"No you plonker, in the whole 'Ryan won't want the world thinking he got dumped for a gay guy' thing"

"So you'll go along with it?" Hope rising in her face.

"Well I suppose I'l have to, after all when you make it sound as beneficial as that how can I refuse"

"Aww thanks Ches I owe you big time for this" she pulled him in to a big hug and even kissed him on the cheek.

"Soph I gotta ask though, what the hell are 'locker room' points?"

"Oh you know, all you guys gossiping about us girls and comparing notes about who was the 'fittest bird' or whatever. Well you would score big points cause whether I like it or not guys seem to find me physically attractive, thank god I have such an amazing boyfriend to keep them away" she smiled and winked at him, but Ches just giggled nervously

"Umm yeah Soph guys don't 'gossip' about girls and they definitely don't gossip to me, in fact guys don't gossip full stop and seriously you watch faaar to much TV"

"Oh whatever how do I know what you guys get up to behind closed doors and truth be told I don't wanna know"

Sophie and Ches sat there in silence until the bell went just glad that both had their friend back and Sophie finally relived that she had someone to talk to about her secret . As they got up to leave for class Ches stopped.

"Umm can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure what's up?" She replied whilst putting her bag on her shoulder

"Well you know how you said that when you kissed Ryan it repulsed you, well was that how you felt when you kissed me" Sophie looked at him he looked so innocent and shy 'Aww bless him'. She just sighed then grabbed Chesneys hand and linked her arm through his

"Come on boyfriend we'll be late for physics and you no I would never dream of missing that" and with a sarcastic tone in her voice and a smirk on her face she dragged him away.

"Oh by the way what was going on with you earlier"

"Oh well Fizz has only gone and asked John to move in"

"What! Oh my god no way"

…_..so yeah me and Ches and how we became 'a couple' and I know that deep down people aren't gonna automatically assume I'm gay just cause I'm single but right now that's the least of my problems, its why he did it and the way he did it that's getting to me. Anyway I'l be right back mums just called me for dinner and when I do I can tell you about the rest of my week. BRB X3X _

**And there you have it, now since it took me so long to upload this chapter I will try my very best to get chapter 6 up by tomorrow or atleast the day after =) And I do apologise that this fic is more focused on Sophie atm but I promise that their will be plenty of Sian chapters to come**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys as usual thanx again for the reviews and also I apologise for the fact that I didnt update when I said I would but my internets been playing up a fair bit. Anyway to make up for it I'm uploading 2 chapters this time and I know their abit short but I'm hoping the next one will be longer. So umm yeah anywoo hope you enjoy and please review you guys cause I love them, their like better then birthday presents or chocolate or something =)**

**Sophies POV**  
_  
Hey so I'm back. Nothing much to say about the food if I'm honest I mean what's to say, its food. Right on to the important stuff so you know how me and Chesney 'got together' now its time to tell you about how we fell apart, I say fell apart more like Chesney all of a sudden decided he wanted to be like all the other horny teenage boys and start thinking with his dick. Oh wait before I get onto the serious stuff there was one amazing upside to Monday, I got to see Sian in her bra and it wasn't cause I was taking a sneak peek in the changing rooms either. Nope, when me and Ches went to get her there she was standing at the top of the stairs in her short, black skirt but not so short that its sluty. It's like she had it at the perfect length that gets your heart racing just that fraction faster but still leaves everything to the imagination and imagine I did ;). Anyway, after only taking about two second to examine her lower half and FYI she has killer legs, my eyes travelled up to her chest. She was wearing this amazing black bra with red netting on it and her hair flowed down her chest which did cover her cleavage but I wont say that I'm disappointed cause that would make me sound like some kind of perv and I'm not cause I know there is way more to Sian then the fact then she has the most amazing and perfect figure ever. Her stomach is curved and perfectly tanned and not fake either like most girl but a real natural one which then made me imagine her sunbathing an awful lot in order to get it like that. Me being an idiot I just stood there gawpping at her like a horny teenage boy whilst the actual teenage boy in the room turned around like the perfect gentleman all be it mumbling the whole time and I swear I actually saw drool on his face. Fuck I've completely gone of topic but I just wanted to show you that I don't see everything in my life as all doomy and gloomy. Right so before the whole 'Sian bra' incident as it will hence forth be known, yeah I like the sound of that, anyway yeah before we went to get Sian I went round to get Chesney early so I could apologise to him._Sophie stood on the door step and knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait to long before Chesney swung the door open with his tie hung around is neck, not yet done up and his hair in a bit of a mess.  
"Oh hey Soph, you're a little early what's up, Rosie doing your head in again?"  
He moved out of the way to let her come in and then shut the door behind her and begun doing up his tie.  
"Umm no, well yeah when isn't she but umm no that's not why I'm early"  
"Oh so why then?"  
"Look I wanted to apologise about what I said the other day Ches, it obviously got to you"  
Chesney turned his gaze away from Sophie.  
"Oh right umm apology accepted"  
"Ches?"  
"Mmm"  
"Aren't you gonna tell me why it got to you so much"  
"Soph it doesn't matter"  
"No Ches it does mat… hang on what's that smell, Ches are you wearing aftershave, you don't even shave. Trying to impress someone is it" Sophie laughed  
"Yeah so what if I am trying to impress someone and actually I do shave thank you very much"  
Chesney turned away to face the mirror so he could sort out his hair and then grabbed a pot of wax from the draw and started to work it through his hair.  
"And since when do you wear wax?" Sophie looked at him puzzlingly. "Ches whats going on?"  
"Nothing what's wrong with wanting to make an effort every now and again"  
"Yeah but its more than that, you just said you were trying to impress someone. So who is it? Is it that Katie girl who had a crush on you a couple of months back?"  
"No, if you must know it's Sian" He said smiling at her through the mirror before returning to messing with his hair.  
Sophie tensed up at this, she knew he liked her but he'd only met her a couple of days ago, then again so had Sophie so she understood how he could fall for her so quickly.  
"But Ches in case you've forgotten she thinks we're together, everyone does, you go flirting with her and people are gonna start talking and you don't want that do you"  
Chesney turned around to face Sophie  
"No Soph you don't want that" He said pointing at her, his face had hardened and he looked angry, he started to raise his voice, like all that he had bottled inside was about to explode there and then.  
"When we started all this I got something out of it to but Ryan hasn't bothered us in months and all I get out of it these days is all the hassle and commitment of a relationship without any of the benefits. Plus that Katie girl you spoke off, was really nice and she actually liked me but I had to turn her down, for you"  
"So what Ches you breaking up with me is that it"  
"Soph we're not actually together and you need to grow the hell up and stop being so bloody selfish"  
"Sophie looked down at the floor, her face had saddened. Chesney softened his voice.  
"You're my best mate, I love you and I would do pretty much anything for you and I think I've proven that, don't you. But Soph I cant keep sacrificing my happiness so you and your little secret can live in narnia. I'm done with all this, Now I'm eventully gonna ask Sian out even if she does laugh in my face and if you were a true friend you would let me".  
Chesney looked at Sophie with pleading almost puppy dog eyes, he was doing it on purpose as he knew Sophie could never say no to them. Sophie didn't actually care that their fake relationship would be over, she had come to terms with who she was and deep down she knew no-one would automatically think she was gay just because she wasn't with anyone. No that wasn't what hurt Sophie, It was the reason he wanted to end it. Sophie could clearly see that Chesney had felt this way for a while but Sian was what had motivated him to end it now. Sophie knew she never stood a chance even less of a chance then Chesney did but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. Chesney was right about one thing though, she needed to stop being selfish, even if he didn't end up with Sian he did deserve to be happy with someone and in a real relationship that isn't full of lies.  
"Ok" Was all Sophie could say  
"Great anyway we better get a move on we told Sian we'd be there at 8:30 and its 8:28"

_I was pretty silent for the rest of the day and just sort of zoned out, didn't really feel like talking if I'm honest which is weird for me, I usually at least mumble utter rubbish just so people don't question how I really feel. Its like in my head if I'm quiet people can ask me questions and try to figure me out so I learnt along time ago that if I talk non stop about absolutely nothing then I don't give them a chance. I figured something out that day though, it doesn't matter if you're a silent mouse or the gobbiest bitch alive, people don't give a fuck. Now that is something I should have learnt along time ago. If you could see my family you'd see why, there's my mum, the biggest question she's ever asked me is what I want for my tea, and why, because by the time she's finished with Rosies latest drama , she doesn't have the energy to deal with mine. She does try, I can see it in her eyes she wants to be there for me but I can also see that she wouldn't be able to handle it. I don't really see much of my dad anymore, he's got a baby see, Jack, from another woman, Molly her name was but she died not long after Jack was born. I'm doing it again arn't I, getting of track, my past is well my past and this diary and what I write not, is all about my future.  
__So getting back to the point, people don't give a fuck, Ches didn't once ask if I was ok that day even though he would have taken a guess at what was wrong with me and been wrong, he didn't ask. My teachers didn't seem to notice that for the first time ever I didn't crack a joke, I know its not their job but they didn't even seem to appreciate the fact that I was pretending to concentrate for a change. I think I may try and get an early night actually fuck that just checked the clock and its 1:03 wow when did it get so late. Anyway night Brooke XxX_

**Sians POV**

Monday was dragging on, I had been given my timetable and found I shared only one class with Sophie, Art and our first lesson wasn't till tomorrow, I guess I just had to hope I would see her at lunch time but until then I was stuck with this real idiot called Ryan, I think. I was sat in my English class with him, he kept trying to talk to me and yeah I could have given him a chance but considering his first words to me where "Hi I'm Ryan I play football and I was just telling my brother that I thought you were fit" if that wasn't enough to convince me of his lack of brain matter then the fact he didn't take the hint when I completely ignored him, defiantly did. I just stared out the window the whole time thinking, thinking about Sophie. She was defiantly A weird one I'll give her that. When I first met her she was really quite then she livened up, then she was shy again, then today she was completely silent. From when her and Ches came to get me to when we got into the school the only words she said were 'oh my god' and only then its cause she saw me in my bloody bra, god what fool I made of myself. Maybe that was it maybe she was just embarrassed about that, or maybe she was pissed off cause Ches was trying to flirt with me again. I no it sounds like I'm being big headed but there's a difference between arrogance and knowing when someone is interested, but why though I mean is he blind, he has the most amazingly beautiful girlfriend, why would he be interested in me.  
Lunch time finally arrived and I was looking for Sophie and Ches but with no luck, then as if out of nowhere this girl came up to me.

"Hey your Sian right, I'm Amy. I don't usefully offer for people to sit with us but since your new and at least an 8 I'll make an exception."  
"Umm thanks, I think. What do'u mean, an 8?"  
"Oh you know, well your good looking in a totally straight girls prospective kinda way"  
"Umm thanks, I guess"  
Amy took Sians arm and dragged her over to the table where Chris and Ryan were sitting, she sat down next to Chris and kissed him on the cheek leaving the only seat left, next to Ryan.  
"Babes this is Sian, she's gonna be hanging with us from now on k. Sian this is Chris my boyfriend and this is…"  
"Ryan, yeah we've met she's in my english class Amz, hey again, so umm how you finding Wethersfield high so far?"  
"Oh umm yeah its alright, well so far anyway"  
"Not like your last school then" Amy said looking into Sians eyes  
Sian could feel there was something off about this girl, she made her feel uneasy 'why do get the feeling this girls gonna be trouble'  
"Don't know what you mean"  
"Well you went to a private school didn't you, parents must be loaded to afford that"  
'How did she know what school I use to go to'  
"Umm no their not really, my mums boyfriend paid for it"  
"Wow well wasn't that nice of him" Amy said, she had this look on her face, like she knew more about Sian then she was letting on. 'your just being paranoid Sian, she probably doesn't know anything, maybe I give off this whole 'private school vibe' that I cant see but others can read it all over my face. Fingers crossed that's all people can read from me.  
"So umm are you guys friends with Sophie and Ches?"  
Chris spat his drink back into his cup in shock and Amy laughed into her hand. Sian looked a little confused and turned to look at Ryan who had mixed expressions, its was a mix of sadness, anger and a little bit of shock.  
"Umm no babes and I would advise you not to be either" Amy said this as more of an order than general advice  
'Oh shit why do I all of a sudden have a bad feeling about this'  
"Umm why not?"  
'I'm pretty sure I'm gonna live to regret asking that'  
"Because she's a little slag who cant keep it in her pants and he's a complete and utter gay douch" Ryan hissed, the bitterness clear in his voice  
"She had no trouble keeping it in her pants with you though"  
Ryan stood up and walked away, Chris stood up to go follow him  
"Babes why do'u have to go say that, you don't have to be a bitch all the time you know" Chris left to go run after Ryan  
"Don't mind them, Ryan's just pissed cause she broke up with him for Ches and completely humiliated him in front of the whole school and Chris well he's Ryans brother and loyalties a big thing to him, part of why I love him"  
"So I guess that's a no to my original question then"  
Amy leant over the table so she was mere meters aways from Sians face.  
"Look let me give you some friendly advice, you hang with us you'll want for nothing. You hang with them and you'll regret the day you moved here"  
"Is that a threat?"  
Amy leaned back again  
"No as I said just some friendly advice, just think about it yeah, if you choose us then I'll see you here tomorrow lunchtime, if not then well, you'll soon find out"  
Amy stood up and winked at Sian and with an almost evil smirk, she left Sian sitting alone.


	7. Chapter 7

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE…_

Sian slammed her hand on the snooze button. She just wanted to stay in bed all day after only one day in her new school she was already dreading it. She had spent the rest of Monday afternoon trying to figure out what to do and after getting nowhere; she got home and buried her head in her homework then a bit of telly. It wasn't until it got to 10 o'clock that night that she'd realized she hadn't eaten anything and by then she couldn't be bothered so went straight to bed, but not to sleep. She stayed awake most of the night weighing up the pros and cons. If she chose Sophie and Ches she would get to spend time with that fascinating girl, the one that seemed to keep her guessing, that made her want to smile all the time for no reason, the girl was making Sian questioning every reason she'd moved here in the first place. On the other hand though if she stuck with Amy and the boys she wouldn't have to worry about people pestering her, pushing her, except for Amy herself but she could deal with that and as a bonus, Sophie wouldn't hate her for Chesneys constant flirting, it was getting ridiculous, the boy was like a dog on heat or something. Sian could tell Sophie didn't like her for it when Chesney was standing by the gates at the end of the day, stopped Sian, and offered to walk her home. Sophie just looked at them and walked straight past them, what made it worse was that Ches didn't even seem to notice or at least he didn't seem to care, God are all guys dicks.  
Sian heard the front door slam, her dad was home from his night shift, he had gone to work yesterday morning, come back for a couple of hours sleep while Sian was in school then he was off out again for the night shift, either that or he slept in the station. Sians dad was a fireman and now Sian was living with him he needed the extra cash so was working double shifts. He knocked on Sians door

"Sian love its 8 o'clock you up yet, you'll be late otherwise… Sian?"  
"Yeah dad I'm up"  
"Okay well I'm gonna try get a few hours kip but I have the night off tonight so we can get a film and takeaway in if you want"  
"Umm yeah that would be great"  
Sian heard her dads' bedroom door shut as she got up, realizing she needed to get a move on she legged it down the stairs and made herself a quick cup of coffee before legging it back up again and jumping in the shower. Once she was out she dried her hair and looking at the clock she realized it was 8:25  
"Fuck, shit Ches is gonna be here any second"  
Sian rushed around the room getting all her stuff together; she was still no closer to deciding who to choose when there was a knock at the door  
'Oh fuck please don't wake my dad' She walked down the stairs and opened the door  
"Hey Ches your gonna have to be… oh its you"  
"Sorry to disappoint" Sian smiled, she was many things but disappointed was not one of them  
"Umm come in Soph, sorry its just Ches said he would come meet me is all"  
"Yeah well he txt me saying he had to go in early, something about a physics project or something, and he asked if I could come get you"  
"So you weren't gonna come originally then" Sian smirked 'Shit am I flirting with her'  
"No"  
Sians smirk faltered  
"Shit sorry it's not personal"  
"Right, so umm you want a cuppa"  
"We have to get to school"  
"Oh yeah right school" 'duh what's wrong with you Sian have you lost the capability to think'  
As Sian and Sophie left the house Sian took a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and shoved one in her mouth, she waved the pack in front of Sophie who shook her head  
"Sorry didn't have time to have one this morning, can't get through the day with out my morning fag"  
"Those things will kill you, you know"  
"WHAT! Oh shit I didn't know" Sian laughed "I've been meaning to quit for a while, even did for a short while but I guess the whole lifestyle change started me up again"  
"Why not try and quit again, tell you what you quit and I will to"  
"But you don't smoke"  
"Exactly I've kept up my end of the deal now you keep up yours"  
Sophie smiled at Sian but still had a serious look on her face.  
Sian couldn't help but bask in the glow the smile was radiating 'good god she could knock out gods with that smile'  
"So why weren't you gonna turn up"  
"What?"  
"You said you weren't gonna come with Ches to come get me"  
"Oh umm me and Ches had a bit of a fight that's all"  
"Oh, you guys are alright though aren't you?"  
Sian was trying to search Sophies face, she could see the girl was debating whether to tell her the truth or not. They had arrived at the school gates but before they walked in Sophie turned to face Sian  
"We broke up"  
"What! Why?"  
Sophie looked away from Sian  
"Umm don't know guess it just wasn't working"  
"So it was a mutual thing then?"  
"Uh no Ches broke up with me"  
"Oh I'm so sorry Soph"  
Sian put her arm around Sophie hoping that it wasn't anything to do with her but Sophie shrugged her arm away  
"Umm look I'm sorry but I have to go" and with that Sophie walked away leaving Sian standing there. 'Shit it was to do with me wasn't it' It was in that moment that Sian made up her mind, She would stick with Amy and the lads, not for herself but because her being around Sophie, as much as she wanted nothing more, would cause problems. She hadn't even been here very long and she'd already broken two people up, it seemed that no matter were Sian was she would cause people pain at least she didn't have to worry about that with Amy's lot or at least it wouldn't bother her as much.

**Sophie's POV**

_Sian had been so nice to me and I just blew her off it was just that when she put her arm around me I knew that if I didn't push her away there and then, then I would never want her to let go. Her touch was electric; it went straight through me and made my heart beat at 100 mph. I know I could have dealt with it better but it doesn't matter now anyway, I've lost her for good. I knew I had art with her after lunch and I know I could have waited until then to apologise but I thought it better to get it out of the way at lunch so there was no weirdness. That is when I saw her, with Amy, Chris and Ryan. They had got to her, she was laughing and chatting with them and although she looked slightly uncomfortable, that was probably just new girl nerves. I wasn't gonna try and compete with them, they were cool and popular, everyone liked them or wanted to be them and me and Ches well we're just a closet case and a geek. Now you may be thinking, why does she have to choose and in another life she wouldn't have to but in this one she obviously knew she had to. She had the chance to sit next to me in art, no one else she knew was in that class and I had an empty seat next to me but she chose to sit on her own. Yes, I know I hadn't apologised yet so technically she might have thought I didn't want her to but I guess pride got the better of me. Ches found me at the end of the day and told me that Sian was hanging with Amy and that lot, I didn't have the heart to tell him that I already knew and that it was partly my fault. So things went back to normal, well sort of, me and Ches weren't back to being 'a couple', Ches was still oblivious to how down I was and was still determined to ask Sian out. Problem with being so quite, after a while you tend to leave your own head for a while and focus on what everyone else is doing and from what I could see Amy was medalling again like she had been with me and was trying to set Sian and Ryan up. I give it a month before their an item. I feel kinda bad though cause when I see them what I should be feeling is pity for Ches but instead all I can feel is jealousy for myself. The rest of the week is pretty much a blur with the same routine, get Ches, walk to school and pretend to listen to what he has to say. Sit in class staring out the window chuck my lunch in the bin and sit in the empty corridor buy the radiator cause Ches is in the science or maths block and although id normally go keep him company and in return he would help with/do my homework but this week I just couldn't be asked. Then I'd go home, sit on the couch and watch TV until dinner was ready, eat half of it then chuck the rest away while my mum was too focused on Rosie to notice. Then I'd go upstairs shove my headphones in do some art work or write to you then fall asleep either listening to 'The Pretty Reckless' or 'My Chem's' new album. So there you have it, my week in a nutshell. I think I'm gonna get some sleep this whole week has tired me out. Night Brooke XxX_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, So sorry for the delay with this chapter, I wanted to make sure it was perfect and for the record I apologise if the beginning of the chapter isnt as good as it could be but i've never really written anything like it before. Another reason for the delay is that I wanted to add more but didnt know how to get it to flow so I've decided to do it as a seprate chapter but if it helps I know exactly whats going to happen in it so I'm hoping it wont take as long. Anyway enough babbeling from me. Read, Review and of course Enjoy!**

**Sophies POV**

_Her hands rested on my hips, her fingernails digging into me, she bit on my bottom lip, teasing me. As her hands slowly lifted up my top, I could feel the pleasure inside of me rising. God she was so good at this all she has to do is touch me and my mind explodes and my body feels like its on fire as if her hands are pure flames. My top is flung across the room as she continues to kiss me, deeply, passionately, it was so intense. I was praying we didn't get caught, the bell wasn't going to ring for another half an hour. She pushed me against the wall, hard, as I tried to lift up her top but she shook her head with a teasing smirk across her face. She grabbed both my wrists and pinned them above my head. Oh my god I don't know how much more of this I can take, I need her inside me. She whispers seductively in my ear and a shiver runs down my spine. "You'll get your turn but first, I'm in control"_

_She looks into my eyes as I just nod. She starts to kiss my neck and I tilt my head back, taking it all in. Oh my god she's already kissing my torso oh she's so close "I need you" I whisper. She rises back up to face me and biting her lip, she grabs onto my jeans and begins to pull on them slightly before undoing the button. I lean in to kiss her but she backs away slightly before moving forward to meet my awaiting lips. She grabs onto my jeans and without breaking the kiss she walks slowly backwards taking my with her until she bumps into the table. She spins around before pushing me down onto the table. She grabs my jeans and takes them clean of before pushing my down onto the table. She kneels down in front of my. Oh fuck is she gonna… oh my… she starts to kiss the inside of my thigh before grabbing at my underwear with her teeth and somehow managing to remove them. All of a sudden her tongue enters me and I feel this burst of ecstasy as she begins to move her tongue back and forth.__There is a slam.  
_"_What the hell is going on here?"_

I wake up sweat dripping from my skin, breathless, and after giving myself a chance to catch my breath I take a sip of water from the glass beside my bed then grab my diary.

_Dear Brooke_

_What the hell just happened, I've never had one that went that far before, it was unbelievable, like I was swimming on clouds or something, oh I don't know how to describe it. I mean it was amazing just unequivocally, without any shadow of a doubt, hands down amazing. What the hell is going on? My head is still swimming a little. This sucks, I have to see her everyday and when I'm not literally seeing her, I'm thinking or dreaming about her. It was a little easier when we only had one class together for only 2 hours a week and because it was art and the only lesson I like I was able to distract myself from her, from her smile, her laugh and the way her nose crinkles a little when she does and the way she puts her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.  
__Now if she was only in my art class I probably wouldn't notice all of these thing but now she's been moved down to my English class which for the record, I hate, I cant. I just cant help put look at her every couple of seconds. Its driving me crazy, she's driving me crazy and its only been a month since she started and I still have another five months left of this and if I do choose to stay for sixth form and she stays for sixth form that's another two years again. What the hell am I going to do, if I was a more confident person I would just say fuck it and talk to her but I cant. I'm going to try and get some sleep before yet another day at school. Night Brooke well technically its 3 in the morning but who cares. Xxx_

**Sians POV**

_Don't wanna call you cause I miss you to much, Don't wanna play cause I'm out of luck in this town, in this town. Tomorrow I'll be… _

Sian rose up from her pillow and groaned before grabbing her phone looking at who it was and pressing the answer button.

"Hey babes"

"What but why didn't you tell me this yesterday"

"No I cant tonight I'm so behind on my art work, I swear I'm gonna fail"

Sian thought about what Ryan had just said and she couldn't help but smile at the plan that had just popped into her head, she couldn't have planned it better if she tried.

"umm yeah that's a good idea babes, ok well have fun at footy training see you tomorrow yeah, Bye.

Sian hung up the phone and she still had the grin plastered across her face. Her and Ryan had been going out for about three weeks now, Amy wasted no time in getting the two of them together. Every morning since, he would pick her up and they would walk to school together but this particular morning Ryan had to go to footy training all day and he only got the message about it that morning. He had asked her if she wanted to meet up that night but Sian had wanted to try and get her art work done. They had to draw an image of themselves but not in the form of a self portrait. It had to be an image of there personality and truth be told Sian was completely stuck. When she had told Ryan that she was behind on her work he suggested she get help from someone in her class. It didn't take her long to see this as an opportunity to spend time with Sophie.

Ever since the day that Amy had 'advised' me to stay away from Sophie, I had, for Sophies sake, but I'm finding it harder and harder to see Sophie around school and not just want to hold her, touch her, kiss her. It was bad enough having to see her in art class on Tuesdays and Wednesday but now I've moved English classes to the same one as Sophie which happen to be on Monday, Thursday and Friday. Its like there's no escaping her. That's the problem though, I don't want to escape from her, I want to be around her all the time but I want to be able to hold her hand and hug her, I want to feel her lips on mine.

'This was perfect' Sian thought to herself but deep down she knew she wouldn't be able to do any of these things for plenty of reasons, the main one being that Sophie was into guys and Sian was with Ryan. Sian didn't really want to be with Ryan but she needed to keep up appearances and try to stay out of trouble this time. None of this mattered to Sian though, she just wanted to spend time with her, and properly not in her imagination while she was sitting in art class stealing secret glances across the room at her while she wasn't looking, she probably would have done this in English as well if it wasn't for the fact that Ryan and Amy were in this class to.

'Right its decided and since today is a Friday that means I can ask her in English. I don't have to worry about Ryan being there and I'm sure Amy said something about her taking a sick day to go and visit some Uni with Chris. Don't know what she's gonna do when he leaves in a couple of months, she'll probably self combust or melt or something.' Sian giggles to herself before finally dragging her body out of bed and getting ready.

Sian was sitting in her Maths class chewing on her pencil and staring aimlessly at the clock, she had done the same for all her morning classes as well, just counting down the seconds until English which according to the clock was only 10 minutes away. Sian started to fidget in her seat and tap her pencil on the table she deepened the stair on the clock as if willing it to go faster.

"Right, you've all been pretty quite today so you can go 5 minutes early but make the most of it, it's a one off"

Most of the class where a little disappointed at this as although they didn't like Maths, the teacher they had made it bearable, but English was every pupils worst enemy. Sian on the other hand saw this as her lucky day. She knew full well that Sophies Maths class was right next door to their English class meaning she always got there early.  
Sian practically sprinted half the way then realized she needed to calm down so then started walking extremely slowly.

'What's wrong with me, I've spoken to Sophie before'

As she was debating this her phone vibrated in her pocket

_Hey Babes, how's your day going, bet your missing me. Just on a break atm anyway I was talking to Mike and he said his girlfriend Hannah is in your art class. He text her and asked her and she said that she'd be happy to help. Maybe now you can come over mine tonight. R xxx_

'Shit, why was Ryan talking to his mates about my school work anyway?'

_Aww thanx babes but I already spoke to my teacher this morning and she gave me some notes to help me and said if I get it done over the weekend she'll check it on Monday and see what else needs to be done. Sorry __L__ .S x_

I hated lying to him but I really wanted to spend time with Sophie and I knew if I told him I was planning on asking Sophie he'd go nuts then he'd tell Chris who would then tell Amy and I shudder to think about what Amy would do if she found out.

Sian placed her phone back into her pocket before taking a deep breath and entering the classroom. Her eyes instantly went on Sophie who was sitting on the opposite side of the room at the very back, her usually seat. Sian normally sat next to Ryan or Amy also at the back of the room but usually on the opposite side to Sophie, right next to the door, Sian liked where she normally sat because although she couldn't get away with constantly staring at Sophie, she was always able to see her out of the corner of her eye.

'Ok Sian just go for it, just go and sit next to her'

Sian took another deep breath before walking confidently over to Sophie

"Mind if I sit here"

Sian was staring at Sophie wondering why she hadn't responded, Sophie just seemed to be staring out of the window. It was then that Sian noticed she had her headphones in. Sian tapped her on the shoulder which caused her to jump"

"Shit" Sophie removed her headphones and faced Sian. Sian was trying to read the look on Sophies face, she seemed to look a little confused and shocked but her shocked faced soon changed to a small but still noticeable smile.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, was just wondering if I could sit here"

It took all the skill Sian could muster to pull her best puppy dog face without making it look obvious.

After a few mumbling words that Sian couldn't make out Sophie closed her mouth and nodded. As Sian sat down Sophie seemed to tense up and face the front, not turning to look at Sian once . It didn't surprise her though she hadn't really made any effort to talk to her since there last chat and was hanging out with a group of people that didn't seem to like her and she was now going out with one of Sophie ex's. 'Why did I think this was a good idea, the girl probably hates you. Well your sitting next to her now so you might as well go through with the plan' Sian began to argue with herself about whether to ask for her help or not. Sian finally decided she would ask and do it fast before she changed her mind again.

"Your in my art class right" 'Really Sian that was the best thing you could think of, WTF'

Sophie looked at Sian with yet another look of confusion before again simply nodding

"And your pretty good at it right" 'Shit she's never told me she was, now she's gonna wonder how I know, oh she's nodding again, that's a good sign I guess, has she lost her voice or something, obviously not Sian she swore earlier when you tapped her, focus Sian, focus.'

"Umm great well I was wondering if you could help me with the self-image project we're doing, I'm completely lost"

'Ok why does she look terrified by this, fuck Sian, abort abort'

"If not its cool, Sorry I shouldn't of asked"

Sophie finally spoke for the first time since Sian had sat down

"No its fine but umm why me?"

'Great, how do I answer that cause I doubt saying I wanted an excuse to spend time with you and even blew off my boyfriend to do so, will work'

"Uh well I'm really behind and Ryan suggested I get someone to help"

"And he suggested me?"

"Well no but you were the first person I thought of"

Sophies eyes lit up at this and even though she tried to hide it, Sian could also see a little smile forming on her face. 'See Sian a little bit of flattery goes along way and plus it was true and worth saying just to see that cute little smile.

"Okay yeah sure I'll help"

"Great thanks so umm well my place or yours?"

Sophie gulped and Sian couldn't help but laugh

"Sorry that came out wrong" 'no it bloody well didn't, yes I'm flirting and no I don't care'

"All I meant was shall we work at your place or mine"

Sophies face seemed to be showing signs of deep thought before she answered

"Well my mum is out tonight so…"

"Great, your place it is then cause my dad is in and all he'll end up doing is giving us a lecture on fire safety"

'Way to go Sian cause that didn't sound to forward'

"Umm okay well if you just pop over whenever"

"Great well if we walk back together it wont take me that long to get ready and then I'll be straight over"

"Yeah sure plus it will give me a chance to double check with my mum"

The girls decided to put their heads down and at least try and get some work done but both were finding it hard to concentrate. Finally the bell went and they were free for the weekend.

**Well there it is hope you liked it and please review and let me know what you think. Oh and if anyone is wondering Sians ringtone was Three Words by Amber Pacific.**


End file.
